


All in the Game, yo [Podfic]

by glovered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Homophobic Language, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Underage Sex, Violence, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/pseuds/glovered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The Wire AU</i>, Dad was shot and killed by a police officer when Sam was five... Sam and Dean grow up in care on Baltimore’s Westside where drug-dealers and drug-pushers rule the streets, where kids face the reality of playing the Game or becoming a junkie, where two white boys have nothing to rely on except each other and their own smarts. (fic written by sonofabiscuit77!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Game, yo [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All in the Game, yo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494798) by [sonofabiscuit77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabiscuit77/pseuds/sonofabiscuit77). 



Cover Art provided by [glovered (aka me!)](http://glovered.livejournal.com).

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/All%20in%20the%20Game%20Yo%20by%20Sonofabiscuit77.mp3) | **Size:** 103 MB | **Duration:** 1:52:42
  * [Podbook](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/glovered/podfic/All%20in%20the%20Game%20Yo%20by%20Sonofabiscuit77.m4b) | **Size:** 107 MB | **Duration:** 1:52:42

The opening song is _Tom Waits - Down in a Hole_  
---|---


End file.
